About Internet, Coffee, and Dates
by Val B
Summary: Two people are seeing each other for the first time after a long time of talking to each other. The only tiny detail that could avoid this meeting to be perfect is that one of them, in fact, is a zombie.


Author Note: _Hope you enjoy! I really wanted some Sid fics, but there were none T.T So i decided to make one :P I had fun making this one-shoot, hope is fun to read it as well. This fic takes place sometime after the kishin's revival but before Arachne's chaos.... Just read it. (and review it too please!!!!)_

Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, I'm not Japanese, I've not authored any manga, jeez, it looks like I'm not Atsushi Okubo.

_Have fun!_

* * *

Chat conversation at 18:17.

Karen_22 says:

Hi Sid! Remember, tonight at the shini-café ;)

UnDeadNinja says:

I know I've already asked you a lot of times, but I'm not convinced.

Karen_22 says:

What is it?

UnDeadNinja says:

Do you really, REALLY don't care about people's looks?

Karen_22:

Gosh, Sid, I've already told you a million times that I don't care about how people look, I care about their insides, and I really like your inside :P

UnDeadNinja says:

I guess…

Karen_22 says:

Alright then, are we still hanging out tonight?

UnDeadNinja says:

I'll be there.

Karen_22 says:

Alright then :)

UnDeadNinja is offline.

Karen_22 is offline.

Sid sighed and scratched his head as he turned off the computer. This was the sixth time he tried to get a girlfriend on Internet. He thought this kind of relationship was fun, at the beginning; the both of them would chat on the internet for a long time and have fun talking about anything, the only bad thing about it is that he ended up with butt pain after sitting in the same chair for a long time. But there always came the time in the relationship where she wanted to actually meet him, in person, and at that meeting is where the relationship ended, always.

He tried to avoid the dates, he really did. He always told them that not meeting each other was for the best, he told them it was more fun to stay in an Internet relationship, he told them that by calling each other it would be more economic, he even told them that he had to get out of the country but the gals never received his message and they still wanted to go to the date in a café, restaurant, etc. When they met him for the first time his dates, "un superficial" according to themselves, always screamed, ran away and even chased after Sid to kill him. But Sid, unbelievably, actually understood them. A person able to stand dating a zombie needed a lot of talent. Even with the catastrophic results of his Internet dates, Sid was still trying to work it out because he knew that someday he'll find somebody that has the patience to stand a zombie as boyfriend, but he was starting to doubt if the Internet was the best way to do it. But tonight was not the time to change tactic.

The blue man stretched his muscles and stared blankly at the turned off computer screen. He checked his wall-clock to see how many time he had until it was time to go to the date, or relationship death, as he called it. When he looked at the clock the handles were pointing at 6:23 so he had more or less one hour to go to the café to meet Karen.

He had meted her for the first time in a random chat room, they chatted with each other for a time close to two weeks, that's one they decided to share phone numbers. When he called her she thought that his voice was really deep and he thought that her voice was fluent and relaxed. He liked Karen, she was a good person, she seemed really nice, but he was afraid their relationship would end this same night in like, 4 hours, or probably less.

-Well- Sid said to himself –After all, I don't think is legal for zombies to marry…- he lifted one hand up and placed it under his chin in a deep-in-thought pose, though he wasn't deep in thought, at all.

After the "consoling" sentence he stretched his arms and lifted himself up from the chair now that he had decided that it was a good moment to start getting ready.

It didn't take a long time to take a nice hot shower. When he got out of the bathroom he dried himself up and started dressing up. He took the first pants he saw and putted them on and did the same process with choosing a T-shirt, he grabbed the one closer to him. It wasn't going to be a formal date, so he didn't cared about what he was wearing, even if it were a formal date he wouldn't have cared. The zombie opened his closet and took a hat, instead of the usual head band, to wear in his head. He chose to walk to the relationship death (or date place, as other people call it) so he could arrive at the right time the meeting was supposed to be.

During the walk Sid, honestly, couldn't have been more bored. There was nothing. Nothing. No signal of anybody who had an insanity rush, nobody trying to become a kishin, no mob people killing anybody, not even the slightest shop-lifter. Nothing. Zero. Sid was highly disappointed at Death City. The city, which never seemed to stop having criminals, was at complete and annoying peace, he actually thought that he could run into some trouble so he could be able to postpone the date and avoid the meeting because he was getting rid of some bad guys. What a disappointment. The night when Sid needed the city to be filled with crime the most was when the only suspicious thing in the whole city was the moon.

You could hear the loud almost scream-like sigh of frustration that Sid gave on his way to the café.

When the relationship death appeared on Sid's sight the zombie started walking with longer steps until he reached the window besides the café entrance, where Karen and him had agreed to meet. He stood there for something close to 5 minutes. The people that would go in and out of the place would stare weirdly, curiously, or some of them even with terror, at the tall zombie standing in the coffee place entrance. When Sid catched someone staring at him he would smile at them in a maniac-like way and that person would hide his head in the menu, that's what Sid did for entertainment as he waited for Karen, scare people out.

While he was looking at the street with boredom Sid noticed how someone stood abruptly besides him, so he turned around to look at that person to see who it was. That was the first time Sid saw Karen.

And the woman couldn't have looked paler. Oh, and she was staring at him with horror. Sid couldn't avoid to look at her with curiosity and with a what's-wrong-with-you face, but the woman didn't seemed to mind, she was busy enough pulling up the horror face to a every-second-weirder level.

The uncomfortable moment lasted a couple seconds, maybe minutes; they were too busy looking at each other, and not in the good way. The first one to try to communicate was Karen, she would open and close her mouth and you could hear the incoherencies that she was trying to transform into actual understandable words. It took another couple seconds for an actual word to come out that wasn't "Ah."

-A-Ar-Are y-you S-S-Sid?- asked the woman pointing at the zombie with a trembling finger.

-Yup- said the blue man introducing both of his hands in his pockets. Then he lifted one hand up to scratch his head, the sweat drop coming out of Sid's forehead was already visible. Karen's jaw dropped to the floor. And yet another uncomfortable silence.

-Ah-a-h- Karen said with a really low voice, it sounded like she was running out of air.

-I used to be a really good-looking person- said the zombie trying, lamely, to make an excuse as he tried to do a smile, something that came up as a really, really, creepy face.

-B-Bu-B-But- said the lady looking to the floor.

Sid just let a deception sigh go from his mouth.

-I'm not your type?- said the blue man, giving, on purpose, Karen a reason to leave this awkwardness of a date.

Karen nodded slowly with her head and moved her lips in a way that they spelled "I'm so sorry" and gave Sid a pleading look as she awkwardly touched his arm and turned around to leave the place.

-You can walk faster if you feel like it- said Sid lifting his eyebrows up, the lady just waved her hand and started taking longer steps. When she got out of Sid's sight he let his head fall down and a grey cloud started forming over his head.

-I used to be so, so handsome- said the disappointed zombie as he denied his head in disappointment. He hadn't noticed that another person was approaching to him.

-Sid? - said a woman's voice close to him.

-Why can't zombies have a normal social life like other people? After all, technically we ARE humans- said Sid when he recognized the voice of Nygus and lifted his head up to look at her.

The weapon only gave a little chuckle. –Come on, lets have a coffee, lets take advantage of the fact that this is the first peaceful night we've had in a really long time- When Sid heard this he turned his head around and let go an "I already had noticed that" whisper into the air.

Nygus just smiled and grabbed one of Sid's hands –Come with me, after all, before finding you here I was going to have the coffee by myself- said the weapon pointing at the cafe with her free hand.

The zombie sighed again and straightened himself up and lifted a thumb at Nygus –Alright- said the blue one –You know, Nygus? - asked Sid to his weapon –You are the closest thing I have to a good girlfriend I've had during all my life, and revival- said the undead as he grabbed Nygus' shoulders with one of his arms while they were going inside the cafe.

-Sid- said Nygus- I think the same about you- when she finished this sentence the weapon rested one of her hands on Sid's lower back and rested her head in his shoulders. And none of them felt nervous, none of them felt that this was something strange or uncomfortable, they were best friends, they were partners in crime and in justice, they'd been together for years, and when they said this both of them were still the same, nothing changed. Just the Sid and Nygus that they always were, always together.

And in that moment was when the fact that he really didn't needed a girlfriend hit Sid's head.

Having Nygus by his side was enough.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Review and Chrona will be happy!

(and you'll get candy)

(and a teddy bear)

(And my appreciation)

:D


End file.
